Charlie Brown and Snoopy Notice That Ralph Breaks the Internet
Charlie Brown and Snoopy Notice That Ralph Breaks the Internet is an upcoming film to be made by TBA and a sequel to ''Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph''. Plot Charlie Brown and Snoopy and their friends once again join Ralph and Vanellope. When they notice the wheel for the Sugar Rush game is broken, they have to explore the internet to get a new one. The internet involves several sites including eBay (which features the wheel), Oh My Disney, and Slaughter Race where Vanellope encounters Shank. Trivia * Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Archibald Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Pa Grape, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup),Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Stitch, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Animal, and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Sulley and Mike, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Ariel, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Mulan, Princess Tiana, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Moana, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Michael Darling, John Darling, Tinker Bell, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Bowser, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, Voldemort, Dr. Doofenscmirtz, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gang Green Gang, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, the Big Bad Wolf, Governor Ratcliffe, the Queen of Hearts, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Randall, The Beagle Boys, Magika DeSpell, Bluto, the Sea Hag, the Bullies and Brutus the Cat, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, and Syndrome will guest star in this film. * Ralph Breaks the Internet, The Muppets, Scrooge McDuck and Money, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Once ''and Twice Upon a Christmas, Classic shorts that feature Huey, Dewey, and Louie,'' DuckTales, Chip 'n' Dale ''shorts, ''The Lion King trilogy, the Toy Story trilogy, Monsters University, Monsters, Inc., The Incredibles, The Three Little Pigs (1933 film), Cinderella ''films, ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, the Lilo and Stitch series, the Aladdin ''triology, ''Mulan ''1 and 2, ''The Princess and the Frog, Pocahontas ''1 and 2, ''Brave, Phineas and Ferb, Peter Pan ''1 and 2, the ''Tinker Bell films, and Tangled were all made by Disney. * Sonic, Buzz, Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Meeko, Aurora, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa, and Moana will extend their roles in this film despite their appearances in the real film. * Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and Kermit will extend their roles despite their cameos (the shadow of the former and the head of the latter) in the real film. * Dr. Eggman will play a villainous part in this film despite his cameo in the real sequel. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Sequel films Category:Sequel crossovers